Left4Right? I can't tell
by Blu00F
Summary: A short parody story about a group of teenagers trying to survive in a zombie infested world. The ending is messed up. Rated T for drugs and violence.


It's noon, but you can barely see the sun. My name is Leo, I'm 16 years old. I'm in school, studying in my classroom. It's raining outside, wait no, it's more like a storm. The wind is strong, you can see the trees got blown around by the strong wind with only their roots holding them in place. I even saw a tree practically touched the ground before standing back up.

My classroom is on the fourth floor of my school building. My school is pretty tall. My teacher is teaching us something but I'm not paying attention. Then I noticed something in the corner of my vision. A guy is knocking on the school gate. I just looked at it but not saying a word.

The teachers came and talked to the man in front of the gate. But the man won't budge. Then one of the teacher went outside to get rid of the guy. When the gate opened, the man immediately assaulted the teacher. I looked at them with shock. One of my classmates noticed it and told the teacher in my classroom. Everybody immediately crowded near the windows and looked at the guy outside. The teacher then rushed outside leaving us students in the classroom.

But then, the teachers started to attack each other. They're like zombies. Then I saw more people from outside the gate walking towards our school. I've watched shits like this in movies so I know what to do.

"Guys! Move the chairs and desks and barricade the stairway!" I yelled at my classmates. A thunder struck a nearby tree and that snapped my classmates back to reality. They all panicked, some of them ran outside and ran downstairs. But I got a hold of most of them. I led them to barricade the stairway with desks and chairs. The nearby classes also helped.

Then it was silent in the building, there's nothing we can hear besides the rain outside. I looked down the stairs. Nobody was there. I told them to move some of the desks so I can check downstairs. The stairs are like spirals so each floor is connected with one stairway. I walked to the third floor where my underclassmen should be. Some of them had the same idea as us. And they removed some of their barricades and checked downstairs with me. When we were about to walk to the second floor, where the teacher's office and the upperclassmen's classes should be we heard a clank.

It sounds like somebody just dropped something. Then we took another step and suddenly a loud scream was heard. All of us immediately jumped and ran back to our classes. We replaced the barricades back and went to our classes. Four of my friends brought sticks and canes with them (probably from brooms and other stuff) Everybody went to their classes, while me and my four other friends stayed at the barricades. Then we heard footsteps, a lot of them. My friends hold their sticks like a spear and aimed at the stairway through the barricades.

Then a loud scream was heard. It was from the third floor. That means the freshmen's barricades has been penetrated. Everybody panicked and some of them went to the roof. Even though it's raining. They started barricading the roof. While the others locked themselves in the classrooms. After a while, a horde of zombies charged upstairs. My classmates then poked and pushed them away from the barricades with their sticks.

We managed to hold them back for a while but they keep going back for more. Then one of my friend hit a zombie in the head, his name is Pedro. Destroying it's face and sent it falling to the floor. It stopped moving and wont get up. Then my friend who killed the zombie yelled.

"Hit their heads!" While keep thrusting his stick to the zombies. The others followed and started to aim for the head. I just watched back. Then one of us missed a zombie's head and ended up thrusting his stick through the zombie's chest. The zombie quickly pulled the stick and fell down the stairs. My friend got pulled too. But we managed to get a hold of him. We told him to let go of the stick so he wont fall down. And he did so.

Then suddenly a loud boom was heard. It sounded like a gunshot. Some of the zombie stopped and looked back. And then another shot was heard. The zombies then went downstairs towards the sound of the gunshots.

All of us immediately collapsed onto the floor. We were panting and sweating. Well, I'm not since I was just observing them the whole time.

Then we looked around and nobody was on the floor that time. We checked the classrooms but only some of the students were there. We went upstairs towards the roof and it was barricaded, the rest of the students wont let us through. We sighed and went back downstairs. We went to the classroom and gathered everybody there. There were only 8 students in the room, 3 of them are guys. We told the guys to come with us and check downstairs, to see if there are any survivors in the third floor. They agreed and armed themselves. Our team has 8 boys in it, consisting me, Pedro, James, Ray, Sam, Ken, George, and Aldo. Aldo is the biggest and the strongest of us all, because he went to a football team.

We walked downstairs carefully, checking if there's any zombies left. We walked to one of the classrooms, and what we saw is a bloodbath. Words can't describe what we saw. Then suddenly one of my friend's leg got grabbed, it was James. He screamed like a girl and mashed the zombie's hand. The zombie only has half of it's body. It has no lower part of the body. Then Pedro stepped forward and stabbed the zombie's head with his stick.

James thanked him. And then we moved one more floor down. When we arrived at the bottom floor we quickly exited the school and looked around. We found some motorcycles that are owned by the teachers. We went to the teacher's office to get the keys and get the motorcycles. We managed to get 4 of them. Only some of us can drive. That is, Aldo, Pedro, James, and Me. Then we split to four teams. Each team has two people in it. We're going to check the neighborhoods to see what's going on.

We agreed. And we drove around the town for a while. It seems like everybody here was infected. We came across a broken police car and looted the corpses. There were three guns in the car. It looks like a glock and has 20 rounds in each clips. We didn't found any additional clips and decided to keep it. Then we met up at a park and divided the guns. We gave the guns to Aldo, Pedro, and Sam.

The sun was setting and we decided to stop by at Pedro's house because it was near. We went in and nobody was there. Pedro told us that both of his parents are doctors. So they rarely seen home. We all barricaded the front door and went to the living room. Sam seems like he knows how to cook, he cooked us some food to eat. Then all of us take turns to take a shower and changed to Pedro's clothes. Pedro tried to call the hospital, the police, and his parents to check if they're okay. But it seems like there were no responds.

On the morning we all ate Sam's cookings once more and drove back to the school. But when we arrived, the school was over runned by zombies. We immediately drove away with disappointment. We drove back to Pedro's house and discussed where should we go next. George suggested that we go buy some tickets and take a plane. But I told him that there wont be any flights during the apocalypse. He was disappointed by my disagreement.

Then I suggested: "We should go and take a boat. It'll safer since zombies-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, Sam immediately said that he is Thalassophobic, which means he is afraid of the ocean. I thought that was a stupid reason that held us back from staying alive. I denied his request to think of anything else and insisted that we take a boat. The others agreed but suddenly Sam pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.

I put my hands up. Aldo and Pedro quickly pulled out their guns and aimed at Sam.

"Well? Still going to take a boat?" Sam smirked. "If any of you shoot me, this guy's head will be blown off." Sam threatened the others. I saw this as an opportunity to steal Sam's gun. With my left hand I quickly grabbed Sam's hand, trying to take the gun from him. But my attack was too weak and it only made Sam's hand flinched a bit. Sam raised an eyebrow and said.

"What do you think this is? A movie?" Then bent his arm to aim the gun at me and pulled the trigger. It missed my head and hit my right arm instead. I jumped back in pain. Aldo and Pedro immediately opened fire towards Sam. Aldo fired two shots, one of the hit the stomach and the other hit the head. Pedro fire one that landed on Sam's right arm. Everybody stared at Sam's body with shock. Pedro immediately bandaged my wound. It seems like he knows how to treat a wound, probably because his parents are doctors.

After that we left Pedro's house and took off to the dock. There was a lot of zombies there. We immediately opened fire to the zombies. I had Sam's gun with me. Aiming with my left hand is pretty hard. Suddenly a big zombie charged towards Aldo. Aldo placed two well-placed shots into the zombie's head, but that still wont stop him. Aldo then got smashed and got carried away towards a horde of zombies by the big one. We looked at the zombie with horror. Then a zombie jumped onto Pedro, and clawed at his chest.

Pedro screamed in pain, as he opens fire into the zombie. The zombie died after 4 shots to the chest. I ran to Pedro to see if he's okay. He smiled and gave his gun to me and said: "Take this, and survive." Then he died with his eyes open. I closed it and a tear went down my cheek. I dual wielded the glocks and aimed at the zombies.

"Come get some!" I shouted as I pulled one of the trigger. I shot the gun on my right hand, and the kick from the gun made my right hand hurts like hell. The gun on my right hand flew back because I cant hold it very well. Ray immediately took it and shoot at the zombies.

"Go!" He exclaimed as he keeps shooting at the zombies. We went into one of the boats and took the rope off. I fired at the zombies so Ray can hop in the boat. But just when Ray about to walk to the boat something grabbed his hand. It was a tongue, it's coming out of a zombie. Ray switched the gun to his left hand and aimed at the zombie. But it was hard, he managed to hit the zombie once with two shots. The zombie screamed and pulled Ray towards a horde of zombies.

Ray screamed: "GO! LEAVE ME!" As the zombies were chewing down on him. We all looked at him with tears in our eyes. "Let's GO!" I shouted. But we can't figure out how to get this thing going. I was a small boat, a fishing one perhaps. The zombies caught up to us. James grabbed a wood paddle and mashed one of the zombies in the head. Which sent in falling into the water. Then James noticed a little machine on the back of the boat. He pulled something and that made the engine started. The boat started to move forward, but suddenly. The same zombie that caught Ray, caught Ken's right leg with it's tongue. Ken fell onto the boat's floor. James hit it's tongue with the paddle and me and George tried to keep him on the boat, pulling his hand. But the zombie was strong, not long after Ken got dragged into the water. I heard he cant swim and that's true, he didn't come back up. Bubbles can be seen on the surface of the water. We sighed as the boat brought us farther into the ocean. There were only three of us left. Me, George, and James. Nobody talked a single word in the boat. Everything we saw today was horrible. Then we fell asleep soon after. When I woke up, I was stranded on a beach. I stood up and looked around I saw the boat, it's destroyed. I noticed James' body on a rock. His head has a large hole in it. It seems like he hit that rock pretty hard. I looked around and noticed George lying on the beach like me. I ran to him and checked if he's alive. He was. Then I carried him closer to land. I looked around, my stomach growled. I noticed that there's no coconut trees in this beach, not like in movies. I went to the destroyed boat and found two iron spears that used for fishing.

In two hours I managed to catch six fishes. I cooked it on a fire, I wasn't paying attention because George's face was way TOO close to the fire. And he woke up soon after because the heat.

"FUCKING HELL!" He screamed, I hid the fishes behind me and put out the fire. "Where the fuck are we?" He asked me, I swallowed the food and shook my head in reply. He noticed the fishes behind me. "What's that? Give me that!" I gave him half of my fishes. We ate it.

Just as we're done eating we went inside the forest near the beach. George asked me: "Why the fuck would you put out the fire dude?" I replied saying that I don't want him to know about the fishes. He punched my left arm in respond. Then we stumbled on a small house. We went in and there was a zombie in it. I killed it with my spear. We searched the house and found many test tubes and weird liquids. And there was some syringes too. I found a paper on the table. It said something about the virus' cure. We immediately looked at the syringes. George immediately tried one. And he became drowsy and fell down.

What the fuck? It's just a drug, a heroin perhaps. George was mumbling about shits. And accidentally stepped on the zombie's head. His leg was bitten. Then we turned into a zombie. I panicked and stabbed him with one of the syringes. Then surprisingly, he turned back into a human! So it IS the cure!

We searched the house more and found some cigarettes, marijuana, cocaine, and other illegal drugs. We immediately used some of it and that made us high. Then we took a new boat at the beach and went back to our island. When we arrived no zombies even dared to come close to us. We were smoking cigars and inhaling cocaine as we hopped off the boat. We can barely see anything in front of us. The zombies just stared at us and slowly backs away. Me and George managed to chased one down and injected it with a syringe. It was a homeless man. Then all the zombies started to run away. Who's chasing who now?

When we were chasing more zombies, we went across a drug store. We happily entered it and came out with a bag of drugs. And then we continued to chased some zombies. We can hear the zombies mumbling, I think they're talking about something.

"aaraa UurRrR gRR gGGGrrR rRAaa!" (These humans are fucking crazy!)

"Ooo ggRR aaaraa Gggg UUhhHhH Ooooo Grr GGgGRRR gggGrr nuurg aHH mRR Rrrrrr OrRR!" (I know! This is why we're fucking trying to get rid of them!)

"HAAA rAaA ooRr gRrrR ### Rrrrrr oorR raA RAaA RaA!" (Oh shit! Here comes one of them! Run dude! RUN!)

I stabbed one of them with my syringes and that turned him into a human. I saw a female zombie holding a small child zombie in a dark alleyway.

"Rrrr orR aahhH Ooo RoO AHhhHHH OrR ggrR aaaraaaa uURrRR!" (Don't worry! I'll protect you from these humans! )

"rrRrAAAa!" (Mother..)

I stabbed the female zombie and she turned into a human too. The child zombie stared at her. And I stabbed him too.

We managed to cornered a zombie that looked like he's an adult. He mumbled as we slowly approached him.

"ara mrrRr RraAa Gggg GRrrRRrRR oorRr Ooooo GrR ORRR grRR arraaaa Rrrrrr #### oRRr gRRrr Ooooo GgRRr araaaa raAA OrR!" (The human virus is spreading again, it was just like this in 1940, just after we found the cure too.)

"And not too long after that we managed to turn all the zombies into humans again."

"Whoa, is that what happened grandpa?"

"Yes Timmy, now here, smoke more cigarettes."

"Alright grandpa!"

 **The End LOL**

 **And the zombie language is not random actually I got it from a website called . It's not a** **real** **language, obviously.**


End file.
